1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to heat transfer systems and more specifically it relates to a method for employing graphics on a support member. The method for employing graphics on a support member, will transfer by heat a design of colored hot stamping foil onto the support member, as well as a decal onto the support member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous heat transfer systems have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,364,688 to Mahn, Jr., 5,380,391 to Mahn, Jr.; 5,437,755 to Lavorel et al. and 5,508,248 to Nagashima all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A heat activated transfer which is particularly suitable for marking elastomeric articles comprises a lower elastomeric layer bonded to an upper polyester layer. The upper polyester layer in turn carries indicia which is a sublimation dye heat transferred into the polyester layer. The polyester is preferably a high temperature saturated polyester resin, preferably polyethylene terephthalate. The lower layer is preferably a thermoplastic elastomeric layer. The two layers are bonded together by a thermoplastic adhesive, preferably a polyester.
An article and method for marking elastomeric articles, such as tires, floor mats, and the like, includes an elastomeric sheet which is marked with indicia using a solvent based ink which contrasts with the elastomeric sheet. The indicia is cured with a clear thermoset layer such as a polyurethane. This is then applied to an uncured elastomeric article and the elastomeric article is cured. The heat and the pressure of curing causes the elastomeric sheet to bond to the elastomeric article. The indicia remains discernible and is not easily marred or dulled. After curing, the transfer can be further marked by heat transferring indicia in the form of a sublimation dye through the clear polyurethane layer.
A process for decorating the top portion of the ski including a step of assembling and affixing an external, thick layer of transparent plastic material onto an opaque internal layer. Prior to the assembly step, the first decoration is transferred onto the external surface of the external layer and a second internal decoration, different from the first, is transferred onto one of the surfaces connecting the internal layer with the external layer. The invention enables an economical production of varied and easily interchangeable decorations.
A base sheet and a heat transfer sheet are herein provided and make it possible to cut out any arbitrary figure or design from the heat transfer sheet having a thin heat transferable layer with an automatic cutting machine. The base sheet has a first support member and a second support member peelably integrated with the first support member, while the heat transfer sheet has the foregoing base sheet and the transferable layer formed on the second support member of the base sheet optionally through a releasing layer.